galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Cain (D5)
Mitchell Cain is a character from Wes Imlay's Battlestar Victorious (Story). He is also a retired MoI Agent. He makes appearances in Volumes One, Two, and Three of 'Battlestar Victorious'. Early Life: Mitchell Aaron Cain was born on Tauron thirty-four years BTF in Tauron City, he was the eldest of two boys. His family stayed in Tauron City and he attended Cross Keys Academy. From there he would attend college at Temnos University in Caprica City where he would major in Communications and Business Management. His senior year he was approached by Assistant Director Dulaney Forrest, a friend of his parents, about the possibility of joining the Ministry of Intelligence when he graduated later that year. The possibility intriguied Cain at first and he ultimately decided to accept the offer. Upon graduation Cain was sent to 'The Ranch' on Leonis for the training required to become an MoI agent. From there he would be sent to MoI headquarters in Gray, Picon. His first assignment would be on Aerelon, where he would work with fellow agent Hakki Mutlu, to eliminate a planet-wide smuggling ring known as the Zeugma. It took several years to fully eliminate the group, by the time it was done and Cain left Aerelon he had developed a distinctive accent that even up to the Fall of the Colonies he could not completely rid himself of. Retirement: Cain would eventually rise up to the rank of Major in the MoI and he would serve as a mentor for several new agents. Among them was a young woman by the name of Galit Malka, an energetic young woman who Cain would remember fondly years after. He would be assigned to a special group of assassins by Admiral of the Fleet John Kronus. When Kronus was sent into retirement by President Richard Adar Cain and his group was inherited by Admiral Peter Corman. A year and a half BTF he was given an assassination mission by Corman. He was to infiltrate the Basileus Crime Syndicate on Canceron. His first assignment was the elimination of Adam Lott, a Basileus higher-up tasked with establing a Basileus faction on the colony of Virgon. When that was done he was to eliminate Lydia Zeresi, the head of the Basileus. Things did not go to plan, someone in the MoI who had been paid off by the Basileus sold him out and during a job on Canceron he was shot by a member of the Basileus and narrowly escaped death, the resulting scar on the left cheek of his face served as a reminder of the person who had betrayed him. Corman considered Cain to be collateral damage and used his friends in the MoI to have Cain retired from the Ministry. He was now a civlian again. The Fall and Beyond: Mitchell Cain spent the next year and a half trying to find who it was that had leaked his identity to the Basileus. It was during this time that he found that there were inquiries being made into the 'Black List' jobs that Corman had authorized for Cain and his group. Among the witnesses being rumored was none other than Admiral Kronus. The last thing Cain wanted was for him to face possible jail time for his activities so he had resolved himself to killing Kronus before he could testify. The plan was to eliminate Kronus while he was on the maiden voyage of the Colonial Line space liner Olympica. The Fall of the Colonies put an end to this plan before Cain could carry it out. Kronus discovered that Cain was alive on the Oympica and recruited him to gather information on the group Demand Peace. Using the various tools from his MoI days Cain was able to gather evidence that implicated Hector Alonzo in the activities of Demand Peace. In Volume Two of Victorious Cain played a part in the mission to Alpha Station One to find missing members of the Eastern Alliance. He was with Admiral Scott Tolan's group when they were attacked by the crazed members of the station's crew. There his technological and weapons training came to be vital to surviving. Later in Volume Two Cain would come to the aid of Admiral Tyrone Carter in dealing with Commander Luke Hendrix of the escort battlestar Melette. In Volume Three, after the discovery of the Praetorium, Cain is put in charge of a task force with the sole purpose of discovering those involved with the group and bringing them to justice. Category:Male Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Civilans Category:Ministry of Intelligence